sbs8104hfandomcom-20200214-history
Scania L113CRL (ELBO)
=Scania L113CRL (ELBO)= From SgWiki Jump to: navigation, search Specifications *'Registration No. :' TIB833X - TIB837K, TIB839E - TIB848D *'Make :' Scania *'Model :' L113/ELBO *'Length :' 11,800mm *'Year :' 1995 *'Period of Registration :' 13 Feb 1996 - 28 Mar 1996 *'Passenger Capacity :' **Seating : 45 **Standing : 35 *'Engine Model :' Scania DSC11 *'Manufacturer :' Scania CV AB, Sweden *'Engine Capacity :' 11967cc *'Emission Standard :' Euro I *'Transmission Model :' ZF 4HP 500 *'Suspension System :' Air bellow *'Air-Con Model :' Hispacold *'EDS Model :' Mobitec Flip-Dot *'Power/Torque :' 248bhp@2000rpm/1150nm@1500rpm Deployments TIB833XR (WLDEP 961) TIB834TR (WLDEP 969) TIB835RR (WLDEP 961) TIB836MR (WLDEP 852) TIB837KR (WLDEP 187) TIB839ER (WLDEP 852) TIB840AR (WLDEP 852) TIB841YR (WLDEP 187) TIB842UR (WLDEP 187) - Energizer Ultimate Lithium Batteries: Now Lasts Even Longer. The World’s Longest Lasting AA Battery in High-Tech Devices. (Official Battery Sponsor of the Singapore 2010 Youth Olympic Games) TIB843SR (WLDEP 187) TIB844PR (WLDEP 187) TIB845LR (WLDEP 187) TIB846JR (WLDEP 187) - Lux Body Wash (feat. Rachel Weisz) TIB847GR (WLDEP 852) - Kaspersky Internet Security 2010 (feat. L: Jackie Chan; R: Eugene Kaspersky) TIB848DR (WLDEP 852) - Sony Ericsson Vivaz: Catch Life in Brilliant HD with Vivaz (make.believe) Retired Buses & De-registration Schedule *SMRT Non-Revenue Buses *De-registration of Buses Former Deployments TIB833X: AMDEP 851, AMDEP 160, WLDEP 171, WLDEP 167, WLDEP 961 TIB834T: AMDEP 851, AMDEP 160, WLDEP 171, WLDEP 167, WLDEP 187 TIB835R: AMDEP 851, AMDEP 160, WLDEP 852, WLDEP 961, WLDEP 980, WLDEP 75, WLDEP 187, WLDEP 970, WLDEP 852, KJDEP 970 TIB836M: AMDEP 851, WLDEP 187, WLDEP SP, WLDEP 852 TIB837K: AMDEP 851, WLDEP 167, WLDEP 961, WLDEP SP TIB839E: AMDEP 169, AMDEP 171, AMDEP 980, WLDEP 970, WLDEP 852, KJDEP 970, WLDEP SP, WLDEP 852 TIB840A: AMDEP 169, AMDEP 171, AMDEP 980, WLDEP 187, WLDEP 970, WLDEP 852, KJDEP 970 WLDEP 852, WLDEP SP TIB841Y: AMDEP 169, AMDEP 171, AMDEP 980, WLDEP SP, WLDEP 970 TIB842U: AMDEP 169, AMDEP 171 TIB843S: AMDEP 171, AMDEP 980, WLDEP 187 TIB844P: AMDEP 171, AMDEP 980, WLDEP SP TIB845L: AMDEP 856, WLDEP 700/SP, WLDEP 187, KJDEP 700 TIB846J: AMDEP 851, AMDEP SP, WLDEP 75 TIB847G: AMDEP 851, AMDEP 214E/214W, AMDEP 820/821, WLDEP 961, WLDEP 857, WLDEP SP TIB848D: AMDEP 851, AMDEP 214E/214W, AMDEP 820/821, WLDEP 961, WLDEP SP Other Informations 'Legend' *'WLDEP' - Woodlands Depot *'WRDEP' - Overnight parking at Woodlands Regional Int, controlled by WLDEP *'R' - Fully Refurbished Interior 'Advertisements' Due to complexity of some ads, advertisement codes are present *(empty): whole bus ad *'BS :' Back small - small sticker ad, or ad mounted on the metal holder on the back of bus *'B :' Back - ad covering entire back of bus *'F2:' Ad covering entire bus, but with slightly longer part of ad on the sides. *'NS :' Nearside - small sticker ad, or ad mounted on the nearside (door) metal ad holder *'N :' Near - Sticker ad, covering entire nearside of bus *'OS :' Offside small (as above) *'O :' Offside (as above) *'B3 :' Full back ad with 3D ad at the back of the bus 'Notes' *All Scania L113CRL (ELBO) buses is expected to be deregistered at an earlier date or at the end of its 17 year lifespan. 'Former Deployments' *NORMAL - Former CAC deployments *''ITALICS'' - Former NAC deployments